


Kin in the Night

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's changed now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kin in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

I used to be one of the good guys. Hell, I was one of the best guys. On the side of the light, even working for the Order.

But that's all changed now.

I don't know how Remus does it. Maybe he's just like me, lying through his teeth with every breath. It can't be any easier for him.

I thought I lost everything in that battle, but the truth is, I gained even more back.

I was reborn.

I am one with the darkness; with all lost souls. We are kin in the night.

The light just can't compare.


End file.
